


【卡带】【路人带】特殊性癖

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 慕残
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 本以为是一场猎奇艳遇，但当社会人卡卡西试着走入另一个残疾少年带土的生活的时候，发现实际情况比他想象得更为严重。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Original Male Character(s)/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土, 路人土, 路人带
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	【卡带】【路人带】特殊性癖

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 慕残/援交/炼铜/家暴/OOC/角色有病  
> 社畜成年卡x残废仔堍。  
> 主cp卡带，副cp是路人带，斑带。  
> 已经不止一次看到有人说破破烂烂残缺不全的小堍会激起人的毁坏欲，还有近乎不死的自愈能力，简直木叶富江。那我就索性整了个慕残文。  
> 前三章比较温馨，后期剧情会逐渐过激，肯定会有ooc的部分。  
> Ao3 为存稿整理处，每个Chapter包含5章左右  
> 当初为了避审核词而故意用了一些同音字，希望不会影响到阅读。

1  
点开那个界面，旗木卡卡西真的只是因为好奇。  
【特殊性癖专区】  
“什么特殊性癖，给我这个亲热天堂首席传教士瞅瞅。”  
说是特殊性癖，其实也都是招揽生意的另一个标签，卡卡西手指滑过屏幕，看着明摆着是噱头的帖子，丝袜/bdsm/女装……无非就是这些。  
【幕残区】  
男人想了想，点了进去。  
社畜卡卡西自认为是个口味宽泛的老色批，从18岁接触某本大人气小说以来，读过的擦边文学没有等身也有过肩，休息日就用阅读器和约会软件打发日子，还没见过什么望而却步的元素。  
没办法啊，不是他自闭，而是对亲密关系没辙。常人说活聊天是番小事，对卡卡西来说十足艰难，他甚至把半张脸都常年埋在黑色口罩下面，以神秘感冲淡天性里的疏离。  
同事说他的眯眯眼温柔，只有卡卡西知道，他的内心在父亲去世后就变成了一片荒漠。人生皆苦，唯有另一个次元的屁股和奶子还有点温度，周末就是他固定的放纵时间。

帖子内的照片很模糊，勉强能辨别出是个岁数不大的男生，昏暗的房间里，主角只穿了条白短裤，一大半的皮肤在阴影中显露出凹凸不平的纹路，黑色的短发四面八方地乱翘着，半边脸颊缠了绷带，露出来的缝隙里有个大到惊人的黑眼睛，另一侧眼睛则像是在和观众wink似的眯了起来。明明是残缺的身体，孩子的表情却并不悲观，嘴巴大大地咧开，挂着和他的遭遇完全相反的笑容，连嘴角的伤口都扯翻出了肉芽。  
他没有特地做出勾人的姿势，只是大方地展露出身体，大概是因为缺了手臂不擅长自拍，光线很暗，也没有后期调整过。右边的手臂和右侧大腿以下都不见了，就连右侧身体的颜色也更浅一些，仅剩的左脚上则穿了一只深色的露趾凉鞋。  
好大面积的伤疤，是植皮手术后留下来的吗？  
拍摄者图片只有区区几张，像上个年代动作片里的录像画质。  
卡卡西放大了也看不清楚，业余摄影师职业病要犯了。

照片下面是简单的介绍：  
【重度伤残：毁容/瞎左眼/右手臂完全缺失/右腿大半缺失/半边身体大面积伤疤。不介意的私我！】

左眼的神经一抽，某种类似恶心又扭曲的感觉从卡卡西的心脏附近涌上来。  
好痛，要多变态的人才会喜欢这种……而且他好像都还没成年。

稻草人：您好？在吗。  
土：在在在！  
稻草人：你是怎么弄成这样的？  
土：事故啦，你咬约我吗？  
错别字？卡卡西皱起眉。  
稻草人：你几岁了？  
土：14岁，以经合法了，放心吧！  
稻草人：这么重的伤不适合做这行吧。你家里人知道吗？  
对方回复：我没有家人，我没有钱，快饿死了。  
还不等卡卡西问，那边就自报了价格，低到不可思议。  
稻草人：太便宜了吧。  
土：喂！  
土：你什么意思？  
卡卡西赶紧撤回：不不，没什么。  
土：你狠有钱吗？  
稻草人：对不起，我不是那个意思。  
土：那你绝得我可以吗？

男人注意到对方的回复速度很慢，还经常有错字，如果不是特意伪装出的骗局，那恐怕单手用键盘真的很辛苦，而且字里行间迫不及待想把自己卖出去的样子让衣食无忧的人有些难受。  
卡卡西产生了想要看望这个孩子的冲动。

稻草人：我知道了，是去你那还是去我那？  
土：你看我像能走的样子吗？  
【又是一张腿部的自拍，像素模糊，能看出裤腿边缘破破烂烂，右腿大腿以下什么都没有】  
稻草人：好吧，你有房子住吗？  
土：当然有！难道我住天桥下面？  
稻草人：那可麻烦了，天桥底下漏风，不过我不会嫌弃的（笑）。  
土：我才没睡天桥呢，地址在这。（地址xxxx）

卡卡西一个翻身下床，拿出钱包和信用卡。他直觉男孩并没有说谎，如果是因为经济问题走上歧途，他觉得自己可以资助一下这孩子。  
他在楼下的超市买了些食物，日用品，又去药店买了止疼药和绷带，装满了好几个塑料袋，才按照地址来到一栋老旧公寓，敲了敲门。  
没多久屋里传来一阵乱七八糟的脚步声，门开了，一个拄拐杖的脏兮兮少年跌跌撞撞的扑进他怀里。  
“你好，我是……”  
男孩扔开拐杖，抬手去拥抱他，急切地送上亲吻。  
“快点，在这里就可以……”男孩说着说着就抽泣起来：“我真的很需要钱。”  
孩子的嘴唇柔软湿润，浑身滚烫地散发火炉的热度，一只黑色大眼睛满含泪水地望着他。卡卡西完全愣住，手里的袋子也掉在地上。  
不行，我不是为这个而来的，而且我也没有什么特殊癖好。  
收敛心思，卡卡西坚定地把少年抱起来，放在整洁度还算过得去的沙发上：“你是不是还没吃饭，我带了些吃的，我们吃完了再好好聊聊吧。”  
男孩惊讶地看着他，杏眼眨了眨，才慢慢点头：“……好。”

做饭是卡卡西的拿手好戏，虽然不知道这孩子的胃口，但高蛋白高维生素的搭配肯定没错。他煎了几条秋刀鱼，炖了鸡汤，又拌了水果沙拉，男孩看他行云流水的动作，眼睛都直了。  
“完成，卡卡西风格的煎鱼鸡汤沙拉套餐。”  
“好，好可爱。”男孩口水差点流出来：“你好厉害，是厨师吗？”  
“当然不是，不过你能喜欢，我很高兴。”男人把他抱到椅子上，又在他的手里塞了一双筷子：“尝尝味道吧。”  
“嗯！我开动了！”男孩用筷子艰难地试了几次，才夹起一块鱼肉送入口中，顿时星星眼闪耀：“好好吃！完全就是外卖的味道！”  
“外……外卖吗……”卡卡西大受打击，这孩子是没吃过好东西吗？

“你叫什么名字？”  
“宇智波带土。你呢？”男孩在吃得呼噜呼噜的过程中，找到空隙回答了他的话。由于左手用筷子还不熟练，带土放弃了吃鱼，把汤倒进饭里，小狗一样埋头去啃，忽视脸上可怖的疤痕的话，模样可爱极了。  
“我叫旗木卡卡西，你叫我卡卡西就好。”卡卡西的心里痒痒的，将带土的盘子端过来，帮他去掉鱼刺。  
“慢点吃，又没有人和你抢。”  
“可是太好吃了！我都两天没吃饭了！”男孩理所当然地争辩道：“今天也只有你一个客人。”  
那种模糊的照片当然没人来，但卡卡西怎么能说出口。  
“……总之慢点吧。”卡卡西只能这么岔开话题，把去了刺的鱼放进带土的碗里，带土兴高采烈地大口叼住，左手抓着鱼尾巴吃得干干净净。

“我吃完了，谢谢招待！”  
十几分钟后，男孩把空盘子推到旁边，用手背抹抹嘴：“可以开始了。”  
卡卡西叹口气：“你几天没洗澡了？”  
带土也突然想到什么，不好意思地挠挠头：“嘿嘿，两天了，我，我也不是故意不讲卫生，如果出汗的话一定会洗的。”  
“你的伤口能沾水吗？”  
“嗯，可以的，已经都愈合了。”带土身穿深蓝色的旧短袖，只有在领口边缘是橘色，很衬他的肤色。右侧的袖子从肩膀塌下去，他掀起短袖袖口压了压肩膀的断肢，一截明显白得过头的软肉若隐若现地露出来一点：“你看。”  
卡卡西的心脏猛地跳了几下。  
“那样啊，我放点热水来泡澡吧。”男人眯起眼睛，维持无害的微笑。

卡卡西放水的过程中，带土已经翻出毛巾和睡衣，用胳膊肘贴着墙，单脚跳到浴室门口，右侧拖拉的裤腿被打了个结，防止沾到地板。浴室里放了一张坐浴凳，塑料制的，占了大半的空间，带土解释因为刷洗浴缸很麻烦，所以平时都是淋浴的。  
“很辛苦吧。”  
“其实习惯了就没什么了，一点点不方便而已。”带土咧了咧嘴，却因为卡卡的的表情改了口：“别担心啦，我以前运动神经很棒的。”  
浴缸很小，没多久就放满了，卡卡西调好水温回头看到带土已经在脱衣服。他先把换洗和毛巾放在柜子上，一手抓住衣领在脖子周围画圈扯了扯，就从后背把上衣拽了下来，动作跟运动社团里粗糙的毛孩子没有两样。  
“呼啊。”他轻声说，把衣服扔进洗衣机，毛茸茸的短发被摩擦得乱七八糟。裤子稍废功夫，他背靠墙壁，手指插进裤腰和腰臀之间，沿着身体曲线连内裤一起推下，昏黄的光线暧昧地舔舐逐渐暴露的肉体，断肢的那侧疤痕比想象得还长，一直到大腿外侧一大半都是颜色明显的分界线。  
男人拿着莲蓬头放水，喉结无声滚动。  
裤子滑落脚踝，带土干脆赤裸地坐到地上，把它从脚腕取下来，也丢进洗衣机。  
不着寸缕的身躯布满淤青和吻痕，尤其是胸口、肩膀和大腿内侧。卡卡西知道那是怎么被留下的，所以什么都没问，转移开视线。  
“水放好了。”他听见自己的声音有些虚假。  
“谢谢。”带土说，想站起来却无法保持平衡，卡卡西赶忙去扶了他一把，手贴在赤裸的皮肉上，触感细腻得心惊胆战。带土非常轻，本来就纤瘦的少年体型又失去了右臂和右腿的重量，几乎等同一条同等大小的家犬，轻飘飘的单手就能托起来。  
“好痒。”男孩的手勾住他的肩膀。“你别乱动啊。”  
因换衣服时拆散了绷带，男孩的脸已经毫无遮挡，右半侧脸颊上都是被暴力破坏又愈合后形成的螺旋形伤疤，但左边则是完好无损的，一丝瑕疵都没有。  
哪怕眼球处凹陷下去，也比照片上要好看十几倍。  
太近了，他甚至能感觉到带土落在自己脖颈处的呼吸。  
并非女子气的精致，也不全是年幼的可爱，是介于男孩和少年间还有些稚气的青涩面容，大眼睛，宽深的双眼皮，几乎看不见瞳孔的纯黑色大眼睛，挺翘的小鼻子和秀气的下巴……如果在这副身躯是完整的，卡卡西可能不会在擦肩而过的时候有所留意，可是这里呈现给他的是碎了一半的工艺品，他那么小，那么轻，脖子和手臂都那么细，哪怕尖叫都可能也不会发出太大声音。  
卡卡西把他放在塑料椅子上，用莲蓬头对准他的黑发冲下去，细腻小巧的脖子就在他的大手笼罩之下，他轻轻用力就固定住了男孩的行动。  
他怎么敢这么信任一个陌生人呢？  
少年自顾自捧水玩耍着，不知道自己正无自觉地呈现给目击者一种恐怖的可能姓，一种毁灭而不用付出任何代价的诱惑。  
就像报废汽车上还剩最后一片完整的玻璃，景点遭遇涂鸦后唯一一角精白的墙壁，亦或者垃圾站尚未踩扁的漂亮纸箱，谁都可以成为下一个加害者而不被谴责。还没人发现吗？年幼的脆弱混合半损的残破，他的存在正在成为压抑人群中不正常欲念的催化剂。  
幸好还没被注意到，否则这里应该已经被当成案发现场封锁起来了。  
卡卡西非常细心的给男孩洗头发，搓背，并努力克制自己去联想更多触犯法律的东西。将他放进浴缸的时候，带土的黑发渐渐沉入温暖的热水，卡卡西的手指抽动了一下，一股从来没有过的冲动，猛地从阴暗的欲望里抬头。  
他想把男孩的头压进水中看他挣扎。

2.  
我难道是变态吗？  
不会的，我做过心理测试，没有这种倾向。  
卡卡西看着自己的手，上面是还未洗净的肥皂泡，有些恶心的滑腻，他打开水龙头冲洗双手。他明确的知道自己完全符合常识人的定义，小说世界怎么都好，但现实里他不慕残，也不炼铜，父亲自杀后甚至失去了正常的欲望。实际上他从不主动追求什么，来到这里仅是出于对带土的怜悯和关心。

是生活压力太大了吧。  
假话。  
他自嘲地想：没有人比自己更懒散了。  
作为极为普通的新时代高效率社畜，旗木卡卡西是位看似工作认真卖力，实则能偷懒绝不含糊的工作机器。他刚入职的时候也拼过一阵子，后来渐渐圆滑了，奋斗是年轻的特权，他这种中年健在的老技师只要呵呵笑就好。早上最后一个来，下班第一个走，打卡是全勤，算时间一分都不超，他连加班都少，更谈何压力。  
那自己现在是怎么回事？  
这孩子……

“我泡好了。”带土的声音把他从思绪里喊出来：“卡卡西你要进来吗？”他边说边让出一块区域。  
“不了。”  
“你身上都湿了，真的不用一起泡一下吗？”男孩天真地说：“想在这里做的话也可以，虽然地方很小有点挤……”  
卡卡西拿过浴巾，把他的头包住，阻止了他继续说下去。  
太危险了，放任这个男孩继续这样下去的话，绝不会有任何好结局。  
“你为什么要这么做？”卡卡西抱着他回到床上，头发没擦，还在往下滴水，男人找来吹风机帮他将短发吹干：“卖给不认识的男人，很危险哦。”  
“我知道。”带土回答完，声音变低了一些，又重复了一遍：“我知道的……”  
“我理解你遭遇不幸的痛苦，但是这并不代表你什么都不能做了，你可以学习，可以先找个学校继续读着，靠自己的努力仍旧可以精彩地活着，会慢慢好起来的，靠自己才是……”  
“这种话琳也和我说过。”带土用单手握着床单揪着玩：“所以我需要钱啊。”  
“琳？”卡卡西停下手，男孩的头发也基本干了。  
“没，没什么！”带土撇开头：“我什么也没说！”  
“听名字，是个女孩子？”  
“是，是啦，”少年涨红了脸：“那又怎么样？我们小时候一起长大的。”  
“你该不会喜欢她吧。”  
“你好烦啊！”带土转过身来抬手要锤卡卡西，卡卡西赶忙躲开，男孩又用上了仅存的一条腿飞踢，被男人一把握住，用力一拽男孩就躺在了床上。他“咯咯”地笑，只穿着内裤，借着阳光全身看得更清楚了，皮肤被热水蒸得又暖又红，左边是普通男孩的肉色，从脖子正中间为限，右侧像是白化病一样的浅粉色，神经裸露所以相当敏感，按一下就会留下手印。纤细的笔直小腿末端是小巧玲珑的脚丫，圆润的脚趾甲如同五个粉红的贝壳嵌在脚趾上。  
“放开我！”带土还在挣扎，断掉的短短大腿上下扑腾，卡卡西很想知道摸起来是什么感觉。  
他真的那么做了，左手抚摸上他的残肢末端，包裹着揉了揉。  
带土惊叫一声，那只大眼睛又看着他。  
“会疼吗？”  
“……”男孩没回答，他坐起身，从下向上地看过来，把手搭在卡卡西的裤子上：“要做就直说啊。”

秃鹫总是渴求腐肉的，蛆虫残虐地在尸体堆里生根。宇智波带土就是那块烂了一半的腐朽点心，被吸引而来的绝不会是什么正常人。  
“不做，我们不做。”  
旗木告诉自己不是变态，他和其他男人不一样，他不是为此而来。  
带土放下要解开卡卡西腰带的手：“那我能为你做点什么？”他疑惑地问：“我吃了你做的饭，你还给我洗了澡，该轮到我为你服务了。”  
滚动的喉腔，沿着下巴滑落的水痕，卡住小脖子他的男孩就会窒息，残破的身体不可能抵得过成年男人的力量。他可以把他掐住，让他的眼睛翻白瞳孔放大，舌头从小嘴里吐出来，唾液断线般溢出唇齿，让他粉色的指甲因为过度用力而翻开，进而在加害者的手臂上留下血痕。  
他可以做任何事，而没有一个人会知道。  
男人的手已经碰到了带土的肩膀，触感在蛊惑他犯罪。  
“卡卡西？”  
卡卡西猛地回神：“啊，我，我……”他刚才在想什么？  
带土接近全裸的肉体摊开在床上，丝毫不懂得设防，他已经没法看下去了，他怕自己会忍不住把那条十几分钟前亲手穿上的卡通内裤撕扯下来，塞进少年的嘴里。  
“抱歉我有点走神，我是说我可以资助你，我不求什么回报。”一开始他的确是以这个目的而来，但现在他却有些失去底气，不求回报……他能做得到吗？  
“谢谢，但我还是能够自食其力的。”男孩说。  
像这样卖身吗？  
“你是怎么变成这样的呢？”卡卡西坐到床上，想拯救少年的话，光是金钱还不够，也许最需要纠正的是他的错误认知。没想到男孩屁股蹭着床单，用残肢和另一条完整的腿十分自然地爬进了他的怀里，胳膊搂住他的脖子。  
他应该推开。  
旗木卡卡西没有，模糊不清的影子缠着他，他不敢动。  
这个纯粹的少年有着小学生的外表，儿童无知无畏的开放，还有半边身子是烂掉的，胳膊腿都细得一掰就断，一举一动都符合炼铜者痴迷的萌幼糯。  
可是他合法了。  
在双方同意的前提下，和他发生关系是可以得到法律认可的。  
“你到底多大？”卡卡西握着孩子的手腕：“告诉我实话。”  
男孩憋了憋嘴：“怎么都这样……我真的已经14岁了。”  
“都？”  
你给过几个男人？  
“嗯。”他听不懂言外之意：“都爱这么问。”  
“然后呢？他们就对你……”  
“嗯，就和我做了，怎么了？”  
“没事，”卡卡西搂着他的背，两人在狭窄的单人床上躺下来，铁床吱嘎一声，冲击带起了灰尘和一丝腥臊的怪味，平时会让人作呕，可现在男人却没有多排斥，这里是长出男孩的腐殖质温床，是宇智波带土的一部分：“说起来，带土，你确实没有亲人吗？”  
“没有，我是孤儿，记事起就没见过父母。”带土眼神暗了下来：“或许已经去世了吧。”  
“也没有人会来照顾你？”  
“我能自己生活，不用别人照顾！”  
卡卡西无法对狼藉的生活环境做什么评价，等下他还得去把碗洗了，垃圾倒掉。  
“不过小琳一两周会来一次，帮我买生活用品什么的，打扫一下，不然我这个样子又没法出门，而且……被人看到的话他们会怕。”  
“不会的，带土很可爱。”  
宇智波带土面色复杂地笑了笑，他听过太多类似的话。

一开始他还会抗拒着说“自己是男孩子，不要说男孩子可爱”，可是这赞美总比陌生人的惊叫和驱赶来得要温暖许多。  
尤其是当这些男人把自己压在下面，分开身体顶入屁股的洞的时候，称赞的语言更是延绵不绝。  
他们说带土好漂亮，带土真可爱，带土是最棒的。  
带土会害羞，会不好意思地挡着脸，有时候还会感动到哭。他不断地怀疑自己真的有他们所说的那么迷人吗？遍布伤疤的缺陷的身体也能被人所喜欢吗？哪怕是完整的时候男孩都没有听过这些肉麻的话，只有帮助老奶奶老爷爷的时候可以得到一点认可。  
他想听人说“外表不重要，内在的美才最好”，他沉浸在这些从小听到大的漂亮话里，即使他明白是虚假的，也还是想被夸奖。  
他想继续当个乐于助人的好孩子。

宇智波带土苦中作乐的能力登峰造极，他自信早晚是要做一番大事业的。他想让所有人都听到自己的名字，伟大得走到街上也能被人打招呼。带土把这些都告诉了卡卡西，好久没说话了，有人能倾听带土自然十分开心。  
虽然现在有点困难，带土从帮助别人的那方变成了被帮助的一方，但世界上总是好人多，在男孩穷困潦倒的时候，有不认识的男人请他吃饭，带他睡大旅馆，在床上翻滚之后还给了他资助，并告诉他还有这样一种给人快乐又能赚钱的工作。  
“我感觉自己很幸运！”  
“怎么说？”卡卡西认为这孩子绝对是自己遇到过的人类里，不受老天宠爱排行的前三。  
男孩坐起身，涛涛不绝地解释。  
你看，我在运石车的下面捡了条命，保险公司赔了一部分，福利金又减免医药费，我后半辈子还能吃低保。青梅竹马小琳不离不弃，就算他这个样子了，也会有人愿意来援助，遇到比较好的客人除了钱，还会给他买些吃的喝的，就像卡卡西你一样。  
“我不觉得他们是好人。”  
“为什么啊？”带土歪着脑袋问：“啊对了，有时候也有做了不付钱的，我会狠狠地骂他们。”  
“笨蛋！你在学校成绩不会是吊车尾吧！”卡卡西直扶额：“你被肮脏的大人给骗了！”  
“我，我才没有！哼！”卡卡西怎么知道自己是吊车尾？亏他还想服务得卖力点。

不知不觉天黑了下来，光一暗，房间都是阴的，卡卡西起身去按电灯开关，却没有反应。  
“电费欠费所以停电了。”带土从床头柜翻了翻：“来点蜡烛吧！”  
“这怎么行，太危险了。”卡担心的是遇到火灾可怎么办：“以后自己在家的话，不可以碰火。”  
“不会的，没有客人我一只手也点不起蜡烛来，我们把蜡烛放在很牢固的地方吧。”

蜡烛细细的，可能是生日蛋糕上省下来的，燃烧不了太久。  
卡卡西划亮火柴，火光映暖了一方废土，两个人并排睡在窄小的床上，带土突然笑了起来，说道：“很浪漫吧？”  
“是悲惨吧。”男人被他的经历折磨得胸闷。  
“你就非要和我对着干！”  
少年向天花板伸出手，影子摇摇晃晃地站了起来，眼前的世界有些扭曲。  
如果可以的话，这样的场景，带土想给小琳看。  
他想和小琳躺在一起，靠得就像和卡卡西这么近，一起仰头把天花板当成画布，把手影当作品，这一定能逗她开心。  
“我不想拖累小琳。”带土突然说：“她值得更好的人。”  
“你也很好。”卡卡西摸摸他的头，把他抱紧：“带土，再多说说你的事吧。”  
这一夜卡卡西没有碰他，两个人同盖一张被子，悄悄话一样说些有的没的，聊带土曾经在学校里的事情，聊他的同学，聊烦人的作业，聊梦想也聊现实。

第二天带土醒来，发现卡卡西已经走了，还把房间也打扫得一尘不染。  
“居然真的没和我做，他是不是不行？”带土抻个懒腰，扶着床头柜爬起身，套上长T恤一蹦一跳地进了洗手间，中途摔了一跤，他手脚并用地扶着沙发站起来，幸亏他的房间很小，只有一室一厅，不然肯定要多摔几次。  
“不！是！吧！~~”这还是自己家的厕所吗？地板竟然在发亮，镜子也能照出人影来了。小琳！比你还会做家务的人！真的存在啊！  
洗漱完回到客厅，桌子上还有早饭。  
世界上还有这种好事!宇智波的祖先，谢谢你！  
带土满怀感激地吃干净食物，为了方便洗碗还把盘子舔得发亮。好像超级可怜又破破烂烂的残疾小动物，终于找到了值得依靠的主人。  
开玩笑，他是人类。又不是没上过当，曾经被人半哄半威胁地答应了那种游戏，狗链子拴着脖子的滋味可不好受，尤其是他缺一根胳膊根本爬不起来，只能用断肢和膝盖在地上拖拉，还要趴在地上吃狗粮。  
太难吃了，他哭得嗓子都哑了。

3.  
卡卡西下班拿着缴费单，把带土家的水电费续上，又买了几件衣服。路过甜品店想起来带土喜欢吃甜的，忍不住拿了几盒三色团子和罐装小豆汤。  
他敲了几下门，房间里立刻响起带土的欢呼声音，从远到近劈里啪啦地好像还撞翻了不少东西。  
“卡卡西！”  
“我回来了。”卡卡西对开门的孩子忍着笑：“见到我就这么开心吗？”  
“什么啊，我哪有!”带土撑着拐杖让出路来：“我没想到你今天也会来……也没有很期待……”  
“是，是。”卡卡西把甜点放在他头上：“给你带来礼物，喜欢吗？”  
男孩子亮起来的眼睛显然是很喜欢。  
“吃过零食以后就吃不下饭了，所以只能选一个。”  
“那我……小豆汤吧。”带土单脚蹦着坐到了沙发上，打开甜品的盖子，露出十分幸福的笑容。  
“晚上想吃什么？”卡卡西套上新买的围裙，打开厨房的灯，交过费之后总算有电用了。  
“唔，”带土叼着甜品勺子想了想，哪怕半边脸全是疤痕，灿烂的表情也和普通的男孩无异：“肉。”  
“好的好的。”卡卡西从冰箱里拿出牛排解冻。  
“我们今天做吗？”  
“……”  
“卡卡西？”  
“我们不做，带土。”男人回过头来：“我不会和你做那种事的。”  
带土翻了个白眼，吐槽道：“你们这种人我遇到的多了，装得越久，到时候艹我就越狠，当我是白痴吗！”  
卡卡西被噎住，他感到全身冰冷。  
“不过你对我很好，煮饭又很厉害，还帮我倒垃圾打扫家务，所以我可以让你随便玩。”  
“你不相信我吗？我又不是变态，我真的不做。我也不慕残，只是无意中看到了你的信息，想照顾你。”  
“这种话我也听过好几次！有个人还连账都没付清。”  
“带土，你那么爱帮助别人，怎么就不相信有人也会无私地帮助你呢？”  
“无私就是无价，我都知道的。”带土也不乐意了：“我靠自己的努力吃饭，不需要你的施舍，要做就做，不做就算了，我付钱给你。”  
卡卡西一听反而笑了，逗他道：“那也得你有才行啊，没记错的话，昨天我来的时候，你可两天没吃饭了吧。”  
“那，那是……那是因为……”带土的脸涨得通红：“反正我不会吃白食的！我会想办法还钱给你的！”  
“不许靠卖身。”  
“卖……什么卖身！我是男孩子，男孩子怎么是卖身！”  
“靠身体和人发生关系赚钱，就是卖身。”  
“不是，才不是！”带土生气了：“是援助交际，各取所需，不干活没有饭吃。”  
“带土你还小，还不急着工作，可以先做别的，比如先去上学。我帮你联系了福利院，找到一所特殊学校。”  
“你不要随便插手我的人生啊！”红豆汤索然无味，带土意识到自己可能遇到了最难缠的情况，无私就是有别的所求，他除了身体可什么都给不起：“来做吧，卡卡西，然后你就回家好不好？”  
男人把他拦腰扛起来放在饭桌边：“吃饭。”  
“不……”带土抓住椅子边缘：“我会给你钱的，账单我统统会给你的，别这样。”  
“然后我们洗澡睡觉，明天早点起，我帮你看了，是不错的学校，明天带你去新学校面试。”  
“放开我！”男孩捶打他的肩膀：“我不去学校，不用你多事！”  
“宇智波带土，我是为了你好。”  
“我好不好和你有什么关系！从我家出去！”  
“带土！”  
“松开手！我要喊人了。”  
“你怎么就这么任性，凭你现在能做什么呢？你这个样子，根本找不到别的出路，未来一定是深渊。运气好一点，能有几个固定恩客，维持几年后染病，然后死在家里。运气不好的话，被变态带走折磨虐待到死都不会有人发现。”  
带土咬牙切齿地瞪着他：“你说的那个变态，是不是你自己！”

接下来的事情有些超出控制：注意到的时候，他已经把带土按在大腿上狠狠地打了屁股，卡卡西不敢相信自己竟然下了如此重的手。  
黑发的孩子在哭泣，腰肢软塌塌地横趴在他身上，单只手臂甚至被抓住压在背后，连擦干脸上的泪水都做不到，睡裤滑落到脚踝，整个臀部都红肿得严重，旗木自己的西装裤也濡湿了一大片，紧贴着男孩胯下的那一侧正在被温热的液体逐渐晕开。  
“不……别看我……”男孩抽泣个不停，他被固定在受刑又失态的地方，挣扎着想逃离，但是力量远无法和成年人的禁锢相比。  
男人的大脑深处仿佛传来一声重物的撞击，一切都远离了应有的理智，他的目光划过颤抖的肉体，红肿疤痕恶心可怖，锅子里的牛排还在散发诱人的香气，本应放在桌台的三色丸子躺在地面。周围的感知笼罩了奇特的氛围，声音和画面也褪去真实。卡卡西的身体轻飘飘的，又不时产生下坠感，就像一台古旧的照相机伸缩镜头，想要调整焦距。  
他从餐桌上抽出几张纸巾，把男孩翻过，在他的私处擦拭起来。  
眼泪大滴大滴地沿着少年的脸颊滚落，他摇头抗拒，左手捂着私处两腿夹紧不让他打开：“不，不要……别这样……呜呜……”  
“带土，你失禁了。”  
旗木卡卡西的思维确异常清晰：他知道自己失控了，但他就是想要做下去，他有充足的理由，问心无愧。  
壮实有力的手强硬地插入男孩的大腿内侧，双手被紧紧地夹在滚烫湿润的肌肉间，还有浓烈的气味在缝隙里散发，地面上稀稀拉拉的汇聚了一滩骚腻的水渍。  
“放松。”他强硬地说：“如果你不想变得更脏。”  
男孩发抖，漆黑的独眼恐惧地看着他。卡卡西猛地心跳加速，屈从的眼神带给他不该得到的快感，但这次他毫不退让。  
发火的理由无懈可击，想给带土更好的生活有什么不对呢？就像现在自己要给他擦干净脏污，带土为什么不听话？  
又不是不懂好坏，却非要反抗，真是别扭又过分啊。  
“别，好，好疼……不……别打我了。”  
男孩含着泪服从了，他顺利掰开的少年的双腿，会阴处粉嫩嫩的，像两个鼓鼓的小面团，前面竖着可爱的通心粉仓鼠的尾巴，已经硬起来了，一根毛发都没有。液体的热度还没冷却，卡卡西大手把纸巾贴上去揉擦，带土一阵抽搐，尾巴尖端又涌出一小股浅白色的液体，他条件反射地迅速向后逃避。  
“被打屁股也会兴奋？带土不想上学，难道是舍不得男人满足你身体的生活吗？”轻易的把他拖回来抱在腿上，卡卡西说：“你这个没有规矩的小狗。”

精心准备的牛排没吃多少，哪怕男人对他道歉，把肉切成小块送到嘴边，带土依旧愤怒地躲开，最后卡卡西只好搂着他，一口一口给他喂食。带土更生气了，受伤的屁股贴在粗糙的布料上，什么姿势都不舒服，勉强吃了几块就别开脸，表示累了想睡觉。  
洗澡上药后，卡卡西怎么都等不到带土主动转过来，只好让步道：“学校如果不想去，那就先不急，今天是我不好，不该动手，我和你道歉。”  
“哼。”带土身上不那么疼了，心情也好了一点：“以后也不许多管闲事。”  
“好好好，我不会的。”  
“这还差不多。”带土稍微原谅了他，而且他冷静下来，回想起貌似是自己先说可以随便卡卡西玩，可是真的好吓人啊，还以为要被打死了。说不定就是这样的扮演游戏？自己是不是反应过度了。  
“那个……卡卡西。”  
“怎么了，带土，睡不着？”  
“牛排，明天还能继续吃吗？”说完他挡住卡卡西凑过来的大脸：“不要笑得那么恶心！！”  
“带土，我好高兴！”对方抱紧他，蓬松的白发塞了带土一脸：“你不会生我的气了吧。”  
“我才没那么小心眼呢。我可是男子汉，不就是打一下么，我全身骨头都碎过，还怕这点小伤？”带土握拳敲了敲胸膛：“我很坚强的。”  
旗木卡卡西心中抽疼起来，他亲了亲男孩的脸颊，不带情欲，全是怜惜。今天的事情他会引以为戒，以后会更加去疼爱带土才行。

隔日男人照常早早醒来，身边被窝里充实的温度前所未有的好，宇智波带土的身上有一种卡卡西道不明的气质，就像太阳一样吸引人，如同他曾经追逐过的父亲的背影。温暖、坚韧、充满自信和骄傲……身体的残破让他精神中闪耀的部分更纯粹了，平心而论，卡卡西不如他。  
卡卡西完整却妥协，渴望自毁，而带土破裂的躯体下，却总是明亮又鲜活的灵魂。

此时小家伙却不老实，赤裸光滑的脚踝随意搭在另一个人的腿上，右边半截残腿随呼吸和卡卡西的腰轻轻磨蹭，削瘦的身上看得见起伏的肋骨，全身都没有太多肉，抱起来却软软的。尚未毁容的半边脸颊清秀可人，一直紧闭着眼睛，呼吸打在近在咫尺的锁骨，这是白发男人独居时无法想象的奇妙感觉。他一直以为自己会永远拒人千里之外，终身浸透在冰雪中，但这个残疾的少年却只用了两天就改变了他。  
“腿挪开啊带土，我要起床了。”卡卡西伸手捏了捏软乎乎的小脸：“上班会迟到的。”  
孩子抿抿抿嘴，呜咽了一句，迷迷糊糊伸出胳膊缠住了他。  
把我当抱枕了吗？  
卡卡西裤子一动，心中暗叫不好，他这几天没纾解，亲热天堂来争宠了。  
不对，这不就是亲热天堂吗？  
常识人类雄性旗木卡卡西决定在荷尔蒙的误导下稍微不健全一把，双手交叉放在胸前，闭上眼睛感受睡得正香的孩子，打算磨蹭到快迟到了再动身。  
然后他就迟到了。

“你今早怎么来这么晚啊卡卡西前辈~”大和幽怨地说：“你是忘了要开晨会了吗？”  
“我没忘，就是突然有点别的事情耽搁了，辛苦你了。”  
“那你要请我喝酒补偿我哦。不对，先把你上次欠我的饭钱还了啊！还有上上次的酒钱！啊啊前辈怎么总是爱欺负我，我真的会不高兴哦。”  
“我哪有，好了，会议资料给我，开始工作吧。”卡卡西接过资料时又看了大和一眼，第一次注意到他的眼瞳和带土一样都又黑又大：“你的眼睛很好看。”  
“哈？”大和一无所知，没好气地反呛道：“多谢，前辈的眼睛也是……咳咳……真的小。”

4  
卡卡西出门的咔哒声把少年弄醒了，男孩喊了一句“你要去上班了吗？”  
没有回应。  
“嘶！”臀部尚未消肿还火辣辣地疼，坐身都困难，带土心底涌上一阵烦躁：这个男人还要在自己家住多久？他的兴趣太激烈，自己承受不住，一定得早点结束这种关系，把这位麻烦的客人送出去。  
带土挣扎着爬起身，旗木卡卡西给自己买了不少东西，把钱还给他的话，他会明白不需要施舍，仅凭自己的能力也能独立生活的，至于被揍的事嘛……唉，就当赠品好了。  
购物收据呢，看看多少钱。  
在垃圾袋里找到的时候，男孩简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“太，太贵了吧！”带土震惊脸：“他是高收入群体吗！！？为什么他要挑我啊明明还有更多更好的选择吧~果然搞不懂大人都在想什么。”  
他郁闷：这么大的数额，要卖几次啊，算一下的话……三次……四次……呜呜呜简直亏大了好么。  
……可是这几天吃到了有生以来最好吃的食物，还有人和自己聊天，还是蛮开心的。  
“不多想了，加油工作吧！”

“我回……”卡卡西下班拖着一个大箱子，结果开门就听见卧室传出淫靡的喘息，一个陌生男人正趴在带土的身上，一边晃腰挺干还一边舔着带土布满了疤痕的断肢。带土的身体被覆盖得只能看见黑发和小小的手臂，他满脸泪水，呜咽哭着，地上还有被撕碎的衣物。  
白发男人比自己想象得更为冷静，他悄悄退出去，关上了门，在外面点燃一支烟。  
日光移了几格窗棂，等烟燃耗成同他心情一样的死灰，他听见床的吱呀声不再激烈。里面的男人做完了，带土哑哑的嗓子呻吟了几声，没有了动静。  
不知名的人说：“你是不是应该对我道谢，我可是一听说你缺钱就马上过来了。”  
带土有气无力的回答穿过房间：“谢谢你。”  
卡卡西身心一阵疲惫，他在走廊的烟灰缸里按熄烟尾，等了一会让客人穿上衣服。

男人出来的时候立刻看到了门口的卡卡西，以为他是在排队的，红光满面地搭话道：“新面孔？这小子今天走什么好运。哈哈不好意思啊，安全套都被我用完了，再做内射可得加钱了。”  
“……”  
“不过你也不亏的，他已经被我彻底弄开了，下面湿淋淋的直接上就行。”  
卡卡西二话没说，出拳把人揍出去。对方大怒，擦了一口嘴角的血，摆出架势要跟他过两招，一个回合就被按在地上，头顶被踩上一只脚。  
“你有病啊！啊啊啊疼死了，放开我！”  
卡卡西松开手，男人骂骂咧咧地跑了。

旗木卡卡西进屋的时候带土正在抬起断腿，伸着胳膊把屁股里的套拽出来，看到他有点不好意思，脸红了红低下头。卡卡西顺着他的目光注意到地上也扔了好几个用过的卫生用品。  
“抱歉卡卡西，我先把这里打扫一下。”  
男人点点头，回到门外站着，过了几分钟听见男孩说：“可以进来了。”  
他推门，带土浑身都是别的男人精液的味道，却笑嘻嘻地把一个厚厚的信封递给他：“这个给你。”  
男人接过信封，手感沉甸甸的。  
“我有钱了，虽然还不是很多，但过几天马上就能……”  
“带土，我说过不要再援交了吧。”随手放在床头柜上，他的怒火无声地沸腾着。  
带土的眼神从紧张和期待褪去颜色，最后充满了失望。  
“你是说过。”孩子握紧手指：“但我为什么要按照你的要求生活？”  
“那你希望我什么反应？说‘谢谢，带土，辛苦你了’？”  
“我不想被你看扁！”  
“那也得等你真正能做到有价值的事情再说！”卡卡西一把将将他扔回床上，压住他的后颈让孩子直不起身，对着被撞红的屁股就是一巴掌：“一点记性也不长！”  
“啊！不要！放开我！”男孩上衣在挣扎中也掀上去，大片汗淋淋的皮肤上落满了深红色的痕迹，用不了多久，它们就会变成淤青，明目张胆的昭示陌生人的占有历史。  
卡卡西出离愤怒，他抽出皮带对折了一下，狠狠地抽在了少年的腰背上。  
要覆盖住，覆盖住，不要让他看见。  
“啊！！好痛啊！卡卡西！！你为什么——嗷啊……我讨厌你！”  
不要给我施暴的理由啊，白痴！快点对我道歉！  
带土，做点什么让我停手！  
你不懂什么才是真正对你有益的吗？  
男孩的哀嚎和躲避无法激起他的同情心，红色的条状伤痕一道道地叠加，直到他的皮肤上几乎没有一块完好的地方。  
“道歉，带土。”  
“对，对不……不！卡卡西！”黑眼睛的光又重新回来，带土虽然在世界的最底层，但他从不认为自己的人格也低人一等：“你是我见过的最大的垃圾！”  
真是个笨蛋。  
卡卡西做出不真心的苦笑，他没看错，这孩子果然不对劲。  
他收不住手了。

宇智波带土浑身都疼，他无力地蜷缩，身体悬空在一米多的高度移动。男人正把他抱向浴室。  
“那是什么？”男孩把下巴趴在他肩膀，看见门口多出来的纸箱。  
“轮椅。”  
忍不住眼前一黑，带土垂下脸：“你又……又乱花钱，想榨干我吗！？”  
“你不生我的气了？刚才实在对不起。”  
男孩摇摇头，他没有力气了。  
无论是逃跑还是生气，他都要等身上的剧痛消散之后才能继续。

“那个啊，带土你不想出门逛逛吗？等洗干净了，休息好了，我可以推你去散步，晒晒太阳。”  
“不必了。”  
“今天外面很暖和哦，你楼下的花都开了，有红有粉，树上还有小鸟唱歌，河边有很多摆摊的小商贩在卖自家制的水果糖，现在出去的话还能看夕阳落山……”  
“嗯。”  
说这些有什么意义呢？  
小琳曾借用医院的轮椅推带土出去散步过，不过并没有带来什么好的回忆。当时他刚刚获得出院许可，能够单腿站起来跳几步，所有人都说他是奇迹，就连他自己也对未来的恢复充满希望。  
少女推着少年，嬉笑着，咕噜噜的轮子载着回忆，以为一切都能过去。  
他们远远地离开消毒水和死亡弥漫的地方，去了两人一起奔跑过的街道，一起玩耍过的儿童设施，一起吃过冰淇淋的小商店……但在某些微笑的瞬间，带土也意识到，自己已经无法回归正确的日常了。  
越是像以往一般相处，他就越是明白自己的极限，谈不上痛苦和不甘，他只是不能再装傻下去了。  
野原琳一直在安慰自己，因为她是世界上最美好最善良的女孩子。自己怎么能成为她的累赘呢？  
在小琳把他费力地把他扶起来，挪到曾经熟悉的长椅上时，带土终于下了决心。  
“小琳，以后，那个，怎么说好呢，嘿嘿，可以不要再看着我了。”  
“带土你在说什么啊。”小琳抬手抚摸他的脸，神态担忧：“你不是说过要成为伟大的人吗？在那天之前，我都会……”  
“因为小琳一直相信我，我才坚持下来的，但是，但是……”带土想扯个笑容，却因为拉到嘴角的伤口而失败了：“这样的我，不希望小琳看到，我……”  
我喜欢，我喜欢你。喜欢你，喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢……最喜欢你。  
“带土，别这样。”  
“小琳，我……我……”早知道应该偷偷准备一束玫瑰的。  
在告白出口前，小琳打断了他：“我们是好朋友吧。”  
“好朋友……”琳纯真的目光让什么都说不出口了，他点点头：“是啊，我是小琳的好朋友。”  
可真是愚蠢得不可救药。

卡卡西帮他洗着洗着，带土突然就哭了，泪珠越落下越急，最后在脸颊上连成一片。男人以为是他想起来刚才受的委屈，心中默默给来援交的男人记了一笔。  
“带土，带土你哪里不舒服吗？还疼是不是？洗完就给你上药好不好，别哭了。”  
“我没有，是泡沫进眼睛了，笨蛋。”  
“是我不好，来，擦擦脸，只有一只眼睛了得好好保护才行。”  
“干嘛道歉啊，不要随便道歉，不管你的事。”带土甩开他的手，自己抬起手背一抹，这次真把泡沫弄眼睛里了：“呜啊好痛啊，眼睛里面沙死啦，卡卡西！”  
“别乱动，好了好了，过来我抱着你洗。”  
“卡卡西……”男孩摸索着向他伸手，脚下一滑直接从凳子上往前跌过去，男人胸口一揪，弯腰去接但没站住，也摔倒在浴室地板上，直接和孩子抱了满怀。气味扑面而来，是他亲手挑选的沐浴乳的味道，什么也看不见的孩子全然信任地靠着他，单手四处摸，把他本来就透着肉色的白衬衫和西装裤搞得都黏在了皮肤上，小鸟紧贴着他的大腿，软绵绵地一小团肉。

卡卡西立刻硬了。  
他不可以，不应该，他和某些人不一样，他不想伤害无辜的孩子。  
可带土真的无辜吗？  
从进门就没压下去的一股火气又一次升腾，对他的吻痕，对他的大腿，对他被捏肿的乳头和黏糊糊的小屁股，对他挨揍时不屈服的反抗。带土与社会脱节还自以为是，为钱出卖身体的孩子迟早也会出卖尊严。  
自己想守护的东西被弃之如敝履，要怎样带土才能理解他。  
不乖的年轻人需要的不是物质，而是教育。  
他超级想继续惩罚这个傻乎乎的小男娼，把他的大腿绑起来，两个腿根上戴着皮铐子和铁杆，用夹子夹住乳头，狠狠扇他的耳光，让他学会该如何听从大人说的话。  
常年徘徊在成年人裤衩里的小说元素跑出来，他看见黑色的皮带，坠着铃铛的项圈，充气口球，小狗的耳朵和尾巴。  
带土一定适合黑色束带和皮草，卡卡西会给他买最好的材料，不会让他细腻的皮肤感到一丝疼痛。那些人都不懂，暴殄天物，只会流着口水对屁股深处的洞口发情，这点对卡卡西来说反而是最不重要的，因为带土现在就双腿大大分开骑在他的腰上，私处毫无遮拦地暴露。  
他的男孩需要绳索，皮带，束腰和铁链。他会用玩具塞满他，黑色的尾毛会刮骚得入口泛红，衬得皮肤更加雪白美丽。  
带土有个很棒的肉体，夹紧两腿穴口就会挤压成一道小缝，像少女的初鲍，刚才托起他的屁股清理的时候，卡卡西插入了两根指节，触感粘蜜而有弹性，几乎让人想不来这是肠子形成的孔道。带土催促他深一点，否则里面流不出来，而当他碰到谷底又忍不住呜咽着让他轻一些……他是因为被太多人开拓过而忘了何为羞耻吗？一顿皮带也长不了记性。  
不，或许说他不明白“性”在人类文明中处于何种禁忌比较贴切。  
他太小了，没有长辈在身边，学校的老师们亦不负责，年幼的身体过早地体验了性交，却没人给他做过哪怕一点儿性教育。  
如果他是个小女孩，大概就是新闻上不时出现的无知少女，糊里糊涂地被灌满又糊里糊涂地大了肚子，还眨愣着大眼睛迷惑“小宝宝从哪里来”。没明白人生是什么滋味，就已经生下孩子，用单手别扭地抱着幼儿奉献出小小的乳，被圈养在家中当起了残废的幼妻。  
幼妻。  
不可以，控制住自己。  
卡卡西摇摇头。  
真的不要继续想下去了。

孩子还是看不见，在西装男的身上乱摸，手掌心一阵膨胀的触感，他摸到了挺立的男物。反应过来后带土触电一样地缩回了手，身体弹起来一头撞在另一侧的墙上。他熟悉这个，但在卡卡西身上，这意味控制和疼痛。  
大手握住他的小手，把他拉回胸前：“是正常的生理反应，抱歉吓到你了吧，我不会做的。”  
“不，不……”他挣扎着往后退，身后什么都没有，他看不见，头发在眼睛里，水也在眼睛里，好痛。  
“带土就这么喜欢男人的下面吗？”  
“放开我！”  
又在抗拒，越这样越让人欲罢不能。湿漉漉的头发贴在脸颊上，眼角还有泪痕，水不断冲刷他，从脖子中心开始就分为两种肤色。  
说不定更适合被打扮成一只不对称色的小柴犬，由于缺了右爪和右腿，一出生就被抛弃，装在纸箱里等好心人带回家。卡卡西开始幻想了，他会养大他，教给小狗如何高傲地发骚，也会教小动物如何珍惜和保护自己。  
幼妻，小柴狗，蠢男孩。  
裸体围裙和孕肚，抬腿在电线杆下撒尿，穿着新校服坐在轮椅上。  
卡卡西的脑袋确实像要爆炸了一样，这可全是托了宇智波带土的福。  
要把他带走，自己也要从这个环境里彻底脱离。  
“带土。”  
孩子转头看他，眼睛终于睁开一条缝，耳朵嗡嗡作响，他听见刚刚虐待了自己的男人在说话。  
“跟我回家吧。”

5  
带土的脑袋嗡了一声，他重复了一遍：“跟你回家？”  
“对，我会照顾好你的。”  
“开什么玩笑！”男孩推开了他：“放开我！你出去，别碰我。”  
“我知道这样很突然，但带土，你不能这样继续下去了，我是真心想要帮助你。”卡卡西扶着他的脸：“你可能一时无法相信，但没关系的，我会证明给你看，我会给你好的教育，好的环境，你不用继续过现在这样朝不保夕的日子了。”  
“你让我拿什么相信你啊！”带土锲而不舍地试图从他的臂弯中挣脱出去：“你刚才还打了我。”  
“对不起，之后不会了。”  
“你上次也是那么说的。”  
“援交绝对不行，你现在还小所以不懂，但我可是大人，我知道什么对你是最好的。”  
“可是，可是……”带土锤了一下他的后背：“你说得好听，我又没什么能回报给你的，你为什么要帮我？”  
卡卡西微微笑了：“不着急，等你长大了，能赚钱了，再慢慢回报我就行。”

抗议无效。  
不如说，变成这样的身体，做什么都无效。  
带土委屈地流下眼泪，他不想这样，谁都不听他说话，不理会他的意志，而他只能哭。  
他受够了这样的生活。  
卡卡西也和那些人一样没有区别，自己要如何才能逃得掉呢？  
算了，也许自己这样消失才是最好的，琳也不会再为了自己的事情而烦恼了。  
“我答应你。”带土考虑了半天，最后才说：“但你要帮我告诉琳，我过得很好，要搬去很远的地方，以后不会再和她见面了。”  
“当然可以。”卡卡西高兴极了，他犹如得到什么珍宝一样把带土紧紧拥抱：“我会让你过上好日子的。”  
既然话都说到这里了，那就姑且相信他吧。  
带土很容易疲惫，一整天的“工作”加上浴室里的争执，让孩子几乎打不起精神。卡卡西把他冲干净泡沫，自己又快速地冲了个冷水澡，像擦干小动物一样帮他擦了头毛，带土就半合上眼睛，趴在了他的肩头。  
“还没吃晚饭呢，就要睡了吗？”  
“啊，不。”带土甩甩脑袋：“还是要吃的。”  
“我把轮椅拆开，你试试看吧，正好晚饭还要准备一下。”  
“好，不过那个没关系吗？”男孩用单手意有所指地隔着内裤碰了碰：“你憋得不难受吗？我听说一直憋着会很痛苦，就像要爆炸了那样。”  
“不，不是，”卡卡西竟然脸红了起来：“我没所谓的。”  
“你好纯情啊。”孩子好像找到能压大人一头的话题：“难道还是处男吗？”  
“我看起来像吗？”  
“也不像，因为你很帅。”带土点点他的嘴角：“这个痣也很可爱。”  
“是吗。”  
“你要把我接回家……是因为你还没有恋人吗？”  
“我的确没有恋人，但和接你回家没有关系。”卡卡西把换好衣服的男孩抱到了轮椅上：“我只是不希望看着你走上不好的路。”  
“我没觉得这条路有什么不好的！”男孩突然想起来什么：“柜子上的钱你还是收下吧，我尽力了。我也知道自己很差劲，什么都做不好，在学校里还被叫吊车尾什么的……但我可从来没有放弃过。”  
“我喜欢的也是带土的这一点。”卡卡西拍拍他的头：“试试轮椅吧，这是电动的，单手就可以操纵。”

高科技就是不一样，虽然体积大了些，但上手还是挺快的，很快宇智波带土就学会了操作它前进和转弯，而且意识到这东西绝对不是自己能买得起的。  
卡卡西也许真的是个好人？  
坐上餐桌前的带土更确认了这一点，他大口咀嚼着香喷喷的美食，已经把一个小时前受到的苦痛都抛掷脑后了。  
记吃不记打，这算是优点还是缺点啊。卡卡西无奈地把肉切成小块，方便他单手送进嘴里，但看孩子吃得那么香，心中油然而生出一股幸福感。  
我和这孩子冥冥之中一定是有什么缘分吧，不然怎么仅仅看到他，就有种内心被填满的错觉呢？

旗木的动作很快，他也不打算从带土破旧的屋子里带走什么，需要的之后再买，当务之急是把孩子转移到自己的家里。  
“那个，卡卡西……”  
“怎么了？”男人把衣柜里的几件衣服扔进行李，抬起头。  
“我马上就要离开这里的话，能不能……能不能再让我出去看看……我以后也不会经常回来的吧……你之前也说想带我出去的……”  
“现在吗？”卡卡西看了看窗外，窗帘透过深红色的晚霞，暖洋洋的日光已经到了收尾的时候。  
“不方便的话就算了，我只是随口一说。”男孩别过头。  
“没关系，时间还来得及，带土想出去的话，我们就先转转再出发。”他放下手里的东西，转身过来推起轮椅：“你也很久没离开家了吧。”

外面的风很暖和，带土上一次还是和小琳一起，他依旧记得当时的天空下青草的气味，和女孩温柔的声音。可好心情在没多久之后，就在景物的变迁中变成了烦闷。  
他喜欢的点心店关门了，和小琳一起爬过的树被砍走，变成了扩建的道路的一部分，熟悉的自动贩卖机里也没了他经常买的果汁，就连儿童乐园的秋千都变了新的……  
万物都在运转，只有他被困在方寸之间，没有前进。  
快乐在路人的惊恐和闪避中化成了痛苦，人们同情他，议论他，带土低下头看着自己空荡荡的袖子，恍惚地想，这是不是一场梦呢？  
一个金发小男孩追着球从轮椅前面跑过，在带土脚边捡起球，抬头惊叫一声，退了好几步。  
“你的脸怎么了！”  
带土叹口气，用力地转车轮，想加快速度离开，却受到阻力。  
卡卡西握住了车把。  
“卡卡西！”少年怒瞪视男人一眼。  
“带土，没事的，你不用紧张。”  
“我才没紧张！”我只是不想吓到别人。  
他扣上背后的兜帽，还把连帽衫的拉绳用力一拽，整个脑袋都包在了帽子里，只留下一个洞给眼睛。  
白发男人却玩下腰，捡起掉落在地的皮球：“没事吧。”  
“他为什么有一半的脸是那样的？”小男孩皱皱鼻子，好奇地问。  
“嗯，因为他是……是超级英雄哦。”  
“超级英雄？”孩子臭起脸：“什么来的？”  
“对，超级英雄，你知道吧，超级英雄都和普通人看起来不太一样的，他们或许脸上有伤，或许看起来有点怪异，但都是不会伤害大家的好人，是我们城市的守护者。”  
“啊，那我知道了！”孩子转向轮椅：“你是超级英雄吗？”  
“欸，呜……嗯，嗯嗯，我是。”带土变了声音，十分滑稽地把手缩在袖子里挥了挥：“我是独眼大蜥蜴人。”  
“……”  
卡卡西无奈，他忘记带土是个笨蛋了。  
“你哪里像蜥蜴。”金发小男孩暴走，脸上的六道胡须纹都要竖起来了。  
“哈哈哈，那你说，蜥蜴是什么样？”  
“唔……这样？”男孩勾起双手俯下身体，两腿叉开滑稽地跳了几步：“会这样跑，呼哈呼哈。”  
“不错嘛。”带土松开一点帽子：“但我有蜥蜴人的花纹。可惜，你是个胆小鬼，还会被本英雄的脸吓哭。”  
“才不会呢，再给我看一眼吧，大哥哥，我不会害怕的。”  
“你以为你想看我就会给你看吗？要收糖的！”  
“哇，谁要看，有什么了不起~”  
“给你看我的绝技。”带土把腰上的薄毯往脑袋上一盖:“伞蜥蜴。”  
“……然后？”  
“没了，就只是这样而已。”  
“好厉害！”小男孩星星眼：“教我！”  
“啊，太好了呢，这也是个笨蛋。”卡卡西忍不住吐槽。  
“大叔，你刚刚说谁是笨蛋呢！”  
“喂卡卡西，‘也’是笨蛋是什么意思！？”  
“好好，抱歉抱歉，你们都是小天才……不过我也有个绝招，你要不要学？”  
“什么？”  
“千年杀。”  
“要学！”×2  
三人一唱一和，散步到了很远的地方。  
不知不觉天色暗了下来，另一个黑发小孩不知道从哪冒出头来，把金发男孩叫住，说他的爸爸在找他回去吃饭。  
“我回去了，拜拜，带土大哥，卡卡西大叔。”金发孩子叼着从卡卡西手里得到的棒棒糖，大大地挥手。  
“拜拜，鸣人。”  
“有空再一起玩啊！下次我介绍朋友给你认识！”  
“好啊！”带土笑嘻嘻地说，等孩子的身影消失不见，他才小声补充：“不过可能没有下一次了吧。”

“那男孩和你有点像啊。”卡卡西说：“叫鸣人呢，你小时候也是那么咋咋呼呼的吗？”  
“我可比他精明多了！”带土挥拳头：“至少不会平地摔！！”  
“还有想去的地方吗？”  
“没了。”带土靠在轮椅靠背上，仰头浅浅地眨着眼，月色落在他的眸子上，反射出的竟然的红色的幽光：“谢谢你，卡卡西，带我走吧。”  
真漂亮。  
卡卡西看着那只眼睛，心跳又加速起来。

把东西一样一样地装在车上，带土想帮忙，但又不知道做什么好，卡卡西收走了他的拐杖，轮椅也提前固定到了车顶，他连站都站不住，只能裹着外套坐在台阶上。  
“钥匙给我。”卡卡西对他温柔地说，但伸出的手却没有妥协的意思：“我要去锁门，你就不用上去了，在车里等我吧。”  
“……”带土握住了口袋里挂着铃铛的钥匙，过了好几秒钟。他也不知道把钥匙交出去以后还有没有机会再拿回来，要是卡卡西不还给自己的话，以后被赶出来恐怕连自己的家都回不去了吧。  
可现在才犹豫，大概也太晚了，如果不愿意相信的话，那一开始就不要把自己托付给他。  
“快去快回。”钥匙落在了男人手中，带土选了这条路，那必然要毫无保留。  
今后我会怎样呢？  
男孩托着下巴想：谁也不知道我要去卡卡西的家里了吧，有人来找我却敲不开门的时候，会不会都以为我死了呢？  
说起来自己这样和死了也没有太大差别。  
他把身子靠在墙壁上，隔着衣服也感觉到凉凉的，有些舒服。好累啊，想好好地睡一觉。

带土醒来的时候在柔软的被褥里，房间里干净整洁，是日式和室，出乎意料地大。  
“啊！这里是哪！”  
“我家，旗木卡卡西宅。”卡卡西不知何时站在门口：“嗨，带土。”  
“我睡了很久吗？天亮了？”他想坐起来，手脚不平衡，失败了。  
“已经第二天了，你还在长身体，多睡一点是好事。”  
“抱歉。”带土还是有些拘谨，他紧张地环视周围，对一切都充满好奇和紧张。  
“我请了一天假，今天你就在我家熟悉熟悉吧，房子比较大，你如果不参观一下会迷路的。”  
“你也太有钱了吧！”  
“那倒也不是，房子是父亲留给我的，而且我也没什么花钱的地方。”卡卡西走入房间，扶着带土的后背把他抱起来：“你能和我一起，我很高兴哦。”  
“什么啊，好像变态！”带土别开头：“我可不是哄你开心的宠物，是你求我我才来的。”  
“是是是。”男人听起来心情很好。  
“你一直一个人住在这么大的房子里吗？”带土想问他会不会有点寂寞，但说出口的话气氛一定会很奇怪，所以后半句埋进了舌根，硬生生咽下肚。  
“也不是一直，以前和父亲一起住，后来……”卡卡西带他来到一间布置精美的佛鏧前，几柱香静静地燃着，后面摆放的照片已经泛黄，白色长发的男人与卡卡西的面容有六分相似：“后来就一个人了。”  
“对不起。”带土说。  
“没什么，父亲他，并不是什么很高尚的人。”卡卡西坐下，上了一炷香，轻轻地敲响了铃，双手合十：“我一直引以为戒。”  
带土不清楚该说什么，他只感到难以言说的悲伤，眼泪又跑了出来，擦都来不及。  
卡卡西应该很爱他的父亲，但却又以父亲为耻一般指责他，说违心的话。  
好可怜。

tbc


End file.
